


Too Bad

by hooksandheroics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning Sex, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooksandheroics/pseuds/hooksandheroics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what's next for the Savior? A little time alone. Well, not really 'alone', per se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Bad

The warmth of the faint light of the early morning is careful on his back as he, the sailor that he had always been, is up early and is sitting on the wooden chair in front of the window. The light casts him in an ethereal silhouette, his shadow soft and fading in the dim room of the inn. He dare not open the lights of the small quarters as to not awaken the woman on his bed. She needed the rest, he thinks to himself as his eyes revel on the skin exposed by the rumpled sheets upon her bare back.

She lies there on her stomach, her soft and tranquil breathing lifting her body ever so slightly and he just drowns in the fact that she is alive and he is alive and, even for just a brief time that he is sure would expire any moment, they have each other to themselves.

They had taken no time last night, had devoured and destroyed each other after having been kept apart by walls not physical but magical—realizing that they had taken enough, maybe even more than enough time even before this to waste what has been given to them the moment the curse from his lips was lifted.

Even the mere memory of it (of course he had committed to memory every single sigh, the breathy moans as he kissed and bit and sucked his way down her stomach, the keening sound she made the moment his tongue licked a stripe from her entrance to her clit, the way her back arched up and off the bed the moment she reached her climax by the ministrations of his mouth, the way her breath hitched when he entered her, already hot and hard and throbbing with want, heart racing, breath ragged and rough, not wasting any time, _not wasting anymore_ ) makes him uneasy with need and lust and—how can this woman do this thing to him?

His eyes scan the room, trying to locate everything that they had haphazardly thrown around—her blouse, her trousers, and his shirt, _ah there's his hook_. He stands and bends over the side of the small desk from across the bed and picks up his steel, smiling as he hears her slow waking movements on the bed.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, her scratched and parched voice hiding a hint of fear behind the pretense of nonchalance.

"Do you wish me to leave, darling?" he straightens and turns to face her, a smirk on his lips as her face softened with the realization that, no, he is not leaving any time soon, maybe not ever.

She shakes her head at herself, apparently dawning on the fact that it was a silly question. She lifts her head to meet his unwavering gaze and sits up on the bed, the sheets sliding down her still bare chest, the same smirk on his lips widening as a grin broke on her face, and this, this woman, this infuriatingly mysterious woman that has wormed her way into his very being smiling at him without the restraint that held her off from him, makes him weaker and stronger at the same time and if that is not the most confusing paradox, then he be damned.

She is a vision like this, hair messed up from the many times he had run his hand in them, threading the strands between his fingers, dark marks on her neck, and on her collarbone, and on her chest, and the memory suddenly warms him, suddenly shoots desire right down to his groin. He tilts his head to the side and studies her as if every second, her vision changes (just like the sea, he thinks abstractly).

“What?” she quietly chuckles, and he realizes that he has been standing there on that spot too long and that he should probably do something about the growing need in him to have her again.

It was his turn to shake his head at himself, his feet bringing him to the edge of the bed. “You’re a bloody tease, do you know that?” he mutters under his breath, crawling atop the bed until he was straddling her sheet-covered thighs. She leans back with a smirk on her face—and oh, damn her, _she knows it_.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” she protests, but her expression tells the opposite of her statement. She holds his gaze, challenging and unwavering and, damn him, he could get lost in her eyes and never want to leave. But that is an activity for another time, because this time, he would damn well get lost somewhere else. He lifts one of his knees and lifts the bed sheets that were covering the rest of her, his eyes finding her deliciously naked under as the night before and it darkened his gaze, the way her thighs clench under the scrutiny of his eyes.

His hand skims the outside of her thigh, travelling from her knee to her hip, staying there and drawing circles with his fluttering touch and he relishes the soft sigh that escaped her lips. He leans forward further and catches her lips with his, gentle and careful at first, a ghost of a touch that makes her eyes flutter close, before she was putting her hand at the back of his head, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. His own palm caresses her cheek as she opens her mouth to him, their tongues darting out to slide against each other.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat that’s lost between a grunt and a growl when she slides her other hand down his bare chest, her nails scratching lightly at his skin, sending ripples down his spine, and then resting her fingers just beneath the waistband of his trousers. “Emma,” he breathes against her lips, his eyes opening fractionally, gaze never leaving her mouth.

She laughs—the damned woman laughs, and if he were anywhere near being a sap, he would say the sound melted his insides, but he isn’t, so it doesn’t. But gods above, hearing her suppress a moan as his fingers tickle the inside of her thigh, as they travel upwards until they skim her folds and she gives him that unbridled sigh, it makes him mad, _she_ makes him mad. “You’re already wanting, Emma,” he whispers to her skin, a grin breaking on his lips as he kisses down her throat, slow and patient. She raises her chin almost absentmindedly to welcome his lips on the skin of her neck, gasping when he bit at her pulse point. “After last night, still, you want more.”

He presses against her clit, catching her off guard and making her hips buck against his hand. Her lips latches on his neck and travels upwards until they reached his ear, her breath hot and short, and nips at his earlobe. “I don’t see any problem, _Captain_.”

He growls low in his throat, the vibrations rumbling from his chest to hers as he presses her down the mattress, trapping the hand that was in his waistband and then the other one that has traveled to his shoulder in his grip and bringing it above her head, pressing them on to the pillow, the sight of her sprawled, aroused, chest heaving, and open and ready for him making the confines of his trousers uncomfortable and tight.

He claims her mouth once again in another searing kiss, his tongue invading this time without preamble, swallowing her soft moan, his stump holding her hips steady when she writhed underneath his weight.

His mouth skims down her throat, leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses until he reached her chest, taking one perked nipple into his mouth, his hand leaving wrists to roll the other between his thumb and index, the ministrations making her arch her back off the mattress, pressing her breast to his mouth even more. His hand slides down her taut stomach and then down to her folds, parting them and running a finger along her, the long groan she made, downright sinful. He plunges a finger, and then another into her, and she all but cried out for the whole inn to hear, her walls fluttering around them unceremoniously.

“Shh, darling,” he whispers against the skin of her belly, and then lifts his head up to meet her glazed eyes with a devilish smirk. “We wouldn’t want the whole street to know of our dalliance, would we?”

She shakes her head wordlessly, and he chuckles darkly, continuing the pumping of his fingers into her core, her muffled gasps and whines stirring desire within him—and when has he not been turned on by Emma Swan?

He bends his head and takes her clit into his mouth, his tongue flicking out and licking roughly, the suddenness making her body jolt, a long groan escaping her lips as she lifts her head to look at him. “Killian,” she pants, jaw slacked and breathing heavy. “ _Please_.”

He curls the fingers that were still inside her, a devastatingly sinful grin on his face. He felt the tug of her hands on his hair and it shot a jolt of desire to his groin, making him hum against her.

And then she could feel it, feel herself dangling on the edge, the heat coiling low in her belly, and she has to bite her lip to muffle a scream as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around his fingers. He is still pumping his digits in and out of her, still sucking at her bundle of nerves, drawing her climax out longer.

“Oh God,” she moans, feeling the aftershock of her orgasm with her walls fluttering still. He withdraws his fingers from her core, licking them with a wicked smirk that may have sparked a new flame of desire pooling in her belly once more and damn her if she ever told anybody how she just could never get enough of him.

He climbs back so that their faces were just mere inches from each other, a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips that she just wants to smack out of his face… or kiss into oblivion. He drops his weight on her playfully abruptly, making the air in her, whatever small amount of it was in her, whoosh out of her system in a gasp. She swats at his arm, her eyes widening as his grin broadens, making his blue eyes twinkle with mirth. “Jones!” she scolds, her tone airy and light and nowhere near as sharp as she intended.

His chuckle made her heart flutter in her chest, a warmth blooming under her skin that’s both new and pleasant and not at all unwelcomed. She looks at him with utter curiosity, her head reeling over the fact that this man had saved her, not once, not even twice, on second thought. And in more ways than one. And this, him, this lionhearted pirate with those impossibly blue eyes and that smirk that always does her in, he’s… well, he has always been hers.

She rakes her fingers through his hair, tugging playfully, and the darkening of his gaze and the way he bit his lower lip causing a shiver to skitter down her spine. _Of course, they’re not done_. He rolls his clothed hips against her naked one, his arousal very evident, the friction both delicious and not enough, _never enough_.

He exhales heavily, as if not being inside her was causing him physical pain, and quite frankly, it seems like it is. “Come on, pirate,” she coaxes, kissing at the corner of his mouth, a grin quirking hers up. “Don’t hold back on me now.”

And then, very suddenly, he is off of her and is standing at the foot of the bed, fire in his eyes as he discards the leather pants off him. As quickly as he had stood, he is back on her once more, pressing his already very hard cock on her thigh, while his tongue, that sinful tongue, ran along his bottom lip, his eyes trained on her mouth. _Hungry_ , like last night. She feels herself clench in anticipation.

“Don’t tease the pirate, love,” he practically growls. “You just might get him.”

“Who says I don’t want that?”

His grin was feral, his eyes a burning flame heating the blood in her veins, making her breathing short and labored, and he hasn’t even touched her _there_ yet.

He rubs his cock against her entrance, relishing in the gasp and the low moan that came unbridled from her mouth, taking her parted lips as an invitation to take her lower lip between his teeth. And in one sudden fluid movement, he is sliding inside her to the hilt, the intrusion making both of them groan in unison. He rests his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling between them.

Her nails are digging red crescents into the skin of his biceps but he pays no mind, only focusing on the feeling of her around him, fluttering in arousal.

“Move,” she breathes against his ear, and then he did, never one to deny her of anything.

He gives an experimental push, apparently hitting a spot that makes her squirm and breathe out sharply, committing that to memory amongst the others he had last night.

And then he is moving a steady rhythm, reveling in her stinted breaths and the way her hands travel down his back, urging him closer. He claims her lips once again, his mouth insistent on hers, dragging her teeth against her lower lip, and they would be kiss-bruised all day long but Emma could not find it in herself to care when he kisses down her throat like that, worrying the skin there with his lips and teeth and— _God damn him and his talented mouth_. He thrusts up and she gasps in surprise, lifting her hips off the bed to meet his every thrust. He groans deep, willing himself to last longer, but the sounds she makes coupled with the way her hips move may just make a man, a _specific_ man, blind with need.

“Emma,” he moans, his voice strained and rough, lust lacing every syllable. He’s gasping and panting against her mouth, their lips so close but not touching. He bends down to latch his mouth to her neck, muffling his grunts, as his thrusts become erratic and messy, and she just knows he’s close. And knowing that sends her so close to that glorious edge, feeling the oncoming of another wave of orgasm as his pace quickens, as his breaths against the skin on the juncture between her neck and shoulder become short and hot.

They come together, her walls clamping around him as a violent shudder ripples through the whole of her body, her climax drawing longer when she felt him spill inside her, hot and heavy, the sounds he made dancing in her ears.

It takes them both a few moments to come back to the present, their chests still heaving from exertion. He lifts himself up and anchors himself on his arms, although trembling from exhaustion. He doesn’t seem to mind it though as he glances up at her face, the grin that breaks on his face full of happiness and longing and satisfaction and _love_ , things that he seemingly could never bottle up. And he should not, should never, because she’s finally discovering the meaning of being loved.

His eyes scan her face, his grin softening as he bends over to kiss her forehead, the small touch sending warmth blossoming under her skin, making her heart squeeze. It’s sweet and short and painfully endearing, that little gesture, but it said a lot about him, them.

He rolls over to lay beside her, the loss of his weight and his length somewhat leaving her cold, but not for long, as an arm coaxes her to lay on her side to face him as he himself turns so that they’re face to face. She lifts her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing the small scar there that, whenever she asks about it, he never told the _real_ story of. He somehow gets away with a different tale every time, each one getting more ridiculous than the one before.

She kisses the scar there with her smile, and then his lips, slow and languid and content.

“So,” he rasps, a smile of his own on his lips. “What’s next for the Savior?”

She bites her bottom lip to reel in that full on goofy grin that’s threatening to make her look like a fool, and then replies, “Well, don’t you think she needs a little time off? For her family, for herself… for her pirate?”

He hums in approval, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. “The pirate very much approves of that plan.”

“Good,” she nods, meeting his eyes and giving him another smile.

“I love you,” he says, and his eyes, with their endless depth of emotion and devotion, look at her with hope and faith and so much love that she just might drown in them if she were not feeling the same for him.

“I love you, too,” she replies, and really, too bad, she already is.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, leave a comment, or a kudos, if you see fit. :)


End file.
